Infinite
Infinite (or Infinity) is a part of card text that appeared on Outrage MAX creatures in the Episode 3 block. __TOC__ Details Infinity is an abstract concept describing something without any limit and is relevant in a number of fields, predominantly mathematics. It is often treated as if it were a number, although uncountable. The cards feature ∞（インフィニティ） on their abilities or card text. A card that has this in their text feature an ability that has no limits on how it can be used. *For example, Dan Crowley, Infinity Shot can break all your opponents shields with his "Infinity Breaker" ability. They also have an "Infinity Stamp" in their card artwork (with the exception of Katsuking, Kung Fu Shogun, who has Infinity printed next to its power). With the exception of Jackie, Infinity Beat and Death Metal Punk, Dance Spear, it is primarily found on mono-fire civilization cards. When declared by cards such as Master G, Super Eureka, a creature with a cost of Infinite is considered an even cost. The same applies to a creature with a cost of 0. Note that while similar, "Any number of" is not Infinite as in most situations there's actually a limit. (For example, a card saying Destroy any number of your opponent's creatures that have a total of X power is limited to removing creatures of at most X power, while a card saying "Put any number of cards from your deck into your hand" actually has a limit of 40 as a deck can only contain 40 cards.) "All" is not considered to be infinite as "All" affects all creatures in its range at once, while infinite affects the creatures in its range an infinite amount of times. *For example, if the opponent has Neverlast, Destiny Adoration in the battle zone and the player uses Super Explosive Duel Fire (A spell that destroys all creatures with Blocker), the Neverlast will be destroyed but your opponent may use it's Escape ability and if he does, it stays in the battle zone as the check for the creature's destruction is over after trying to destroy it once. However, when one puts Katsu Infinity King, Achoo Crimson into the battle zone, (Whose Come Into Play effect destroys an infinite amount of creatures with Blocker) The opponent may return as many shields as he can to save the Neverlast but it will eventually be destroyed. Despite its flashiness, infinite does have it's flaws. For example, a creature with infinite power cannot win a creature with Win All Battles and a creature that causes the opponent's spells or creatures to cost infinite mana to cast or summon does not stop said creatures or spells to be put into the battle zone or cast for no cost respectively. List of Keywords *Infinity Power Attacker *Infinity Breaker *Infinity Soulshift List of Cards with Infinite *Victorage Outlaw Cosmo Alchemy Kung Fu Horn Blues Cli Byte Hell Shen Gunman Gonbutreasure Friends Cross Robin Michaelan Global, Team Exile ~Katsudon and Friends~ has a mana cost of ∞. Category:Advanced Gameplay